


Claws In, Sweetheart

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Secret Identities, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Bottom Logan (X-Men), Height Differences, M/M, Mutant Powers, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Super Soldier Serum, Top Bucky Barnes, sexual mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: One nice thing about being married to a supersoldier, as a supersoldier oneself, is that they didn't need to hold back their considerable strength on each other.Their furniture and appliances aren't so lucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 22





	Claws In, Sweetheart

"Why do you always insist on bottoming in the shower? Not that I really care, but it's a trend. That's unusual for you." Bucky's tone managed to be conversational even with his husband braced on the shower wall and his own fingers buried in Logan's ass.  
Logan growled at him for making conversation but replied anyway. "Bacteria, dumbass." He bucked back against Bucky's fingers and snarled again at the restraining hand - the left, metal one - on his hip. "You could get an infection bottoming in here, gettin' water up inside you."  
"Right. Healing factor." Bucky added a third finger a little faster than he was comfortable with, knowing Logan liked a bit of a sting. "That's sweet of you."  
"I just don't want to have to nurse your sorry ass through a bacterial infection." Logan's fists clenched and there was a metallic creaking noise from deep in his wrists, just audible above the water.  
Bucky leaned over his back, biting his shoulder. "Claws in, sweetheart. We don't wanna break my shower before we get yours fixed."  
"Fuck you."  
"I thought we were doing this the other way around?" Bucky asked innocently, withdrawing his fingers a bit and grinning at his lover's groan of protest. "Are you changing your mind?"  
"No!"  
Bucky pressed back in and rewarded him with another bite on his already long-healed shoulder. "You ready?"  
"Am I?" Logan asked grimly, not looking at him. The creaking had stopped but he'd wrapped a hand around the towel hanging bar and was gripping it so tight it was starting to crack. "You could've gone in dry."  
"Yeah, I'll take water mixing with lube, but blood is not really my thing, even if you are okay." Bucky slapped his shoulder where water was pouring down over it, accentuating the sharp impact. "And I asked if you were ready, not if you could take it."  
Logan broke the bar and stumbled forward. If Bucky's metal hand wasn't clamped on his hip he would have slipped and fallen. As it was he managed to steady himself, pressed back up against his husband with the stream of the shower now hitting him in the chest. "Oh, _fuck_ , just fuck me, Bucky." He snarled, dropping the bits of the bar to grab onto Bucky's metal hand.  
Bucky laughed openly at him. "You broke my shower!"  
"You broke mine!"  
"Fair point." Bucky chose that moment to surprise him, shifting their stances so he could slide his cock in. He grinned affectionately at Logan's deep-throated groan. "I love you."  
"Do you expect me to say it back right now? Fucking really?"  
"You're the one who broke the shower!"  
"Your fault!"  
"How is it my fault?"  
"Bucky, I swear to god, if you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to the Arctic for the winter." Logan's wrists creaked again, this time the sound loud and sharp by Bucky's ear as he reached back to catch his husband's hair in his grip.   
Bucky snorted, wincing as the hand in his hair pulled and stung. "Let go of my hair and I'll give you what you want."  
Logan grunted and released him, reaching forward to brace himself again. Bucky leaned down over his back and bottomed out inside him in one snap of his hips. His tight grip slipped in the water and Logan spread his legs as much as possible.  
"Logan, baby, you've got to bring your legs back in a little." Bucky grunted. "We've talked about this, you're too short for me to fuck you like that standing up."  
"I can't do anything about that." Logan growled. "I'm slipping."  
"How are you slipping, you weigh fucking 350 pounds and this is shower water."  
"You have got to work on your dirty talk."  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "Seriously just - stand up, hun." He nudged Logan's knees in and his husband did his best to brace properly. "You are never cooperative in here."  
Logan didn't answer that, which was odd, even when Bucky resumed fucking him. The water ran down Logan's back and streamed right past his cock, adding a new layer of sensation that had him groaning and almost losing focus. The thing that caught his attention was Logan's lack of reciprocation.  
"Logan?" He asked, voice rough with effort; he didn't stop moving his hips.  
His husband shook his head. "Later. Just fuck me properly, boy."  
Bucky growled at him. "Is it _necessary_ to do that?"  
"No, but it makes you fuck me harder." Logan's smirk was audible.  
Bucky narrowed his eyes and dragged his nails down his husband's ribs. "You just aren't satisfied unless I fuck you through the wall."  
"Try me." Logan bucked back against him and with that encouragement, Bucky sped up again, pouring his strength into the thrusts.  
That was one comfort with them both being supersoldiers - they didn't have to hold back. Bucky's hands slipped on Logan's hips but managed to get him into a good position to hit his prostate and began to drill for it.  
Logan rewarded him with a loud growl of pleasure. His hole clenched around Bucky's cock and he continued pushing back, palms lifting from the shower wall with their combined force. Bucky dragged his teeth over Logan's shoulder again, licking up the water there.  
Bucky lost his rhythm first, thrusting hard and shallow. He bent over Logan's back so the water hit him instead and the shock of the warm water on his cool, damp back sent him higher. He reached around to jerk Logan off, aiming to get his lover to come first.  
He didn't quite succeed, the tingle of the water sending him over the edge before Logan. He shifted his stance in effort to reach Logan's balls and slipped, accidentally throwing weight forward onto him.  
It seemed that was what Logan had wanted, as he came with a snarl and fell forward against the wall. Unfortunately, the surprise of the impact also had his claws springing out. Whe he fell forward, they pierced the shower wall and sliced cleanly through the water lines.  
Sprawled on the floor of the shower, tangled together, Bucky groaned and let his head thunk back against the wall, shutting his eyes to let the water hit him. "We broke the shower. Again."  
Logan pushed him away and stood up. "I'll turn the water off." He sighed.  
"Hey." Bucky caught his hand and had Logan help him up. "Was it worth it to you too?" He asked with a playful smirk.  
Logan's was more of a soft smile. "If you're happy, I'm happy."  
Bucky groaned warmly and tugged him into a tender kiss. "Funny how you always find your sentimental side after we break something having sex."  
"The breaking stuff is for you. The biting is for me." Logan reasoned and patted his cheek. "Let go turn the water off before this mess gets any worse. We're gonna use up all your towels for it as it is."  
Bucky snorted and let him go to evaluate the damage.

"You guys broke another shower?" Steve asked in shock and exasperation. "How do you keep doing that?"  
Bucky opened his mouth and then shut it. "You don't want to know."  
Hulk frowned at them. "You crushed the shower bar."  
"He did, actually." Bucky pointed at Logan and ignored his husband's death glare.  
Hulk sighed. "That's it. Here." He dug a pamphlet out of a drawer beside him and threw it at them. "Doc Samson, my psychiatrist, he used to work there. Skaar went for a while. They both said it's safe, and obviously the therapy you're already getting isn't enough."  
"I know the place, it's cool." Carol agreed. "The Asclepion Hotel. Diana knows the founder. The Avengers will be fine without you for a while, and it's not like you're with the X-Men right now anyway. There's a hotline there so we can call you if we need you."  
Logan and Bucky exchanged glances. An alarm called the other three away, as they were already suited up. Wolverine and Winter Soldier bolted to change.  
"Should we tell them it was a sex thing?"  
"Do you really think that will change their minds?"  
". . . You want to go to this - hotel thing? You hate psychiatrists."  
"Professor X is a psychiatrist."  
"I know, your relationship with him is almost as bad as the one with your son." Winter Soldier said dryly as he pulled his glove into place. "You that desperate for a vacation?"  
"I just don't think they'll leave us alone until we go. I'm not paying for it if we break stuff there."  
"Then we'll just have to not break anything, since I don't have a paying job."  
"Don't you have back pay from - right, war crimes."  
"Shut up."  
"Hey, Buck. I love you."  
" _Why do you always say that right after you piss me off?!_ "  
"I said it because we're going into battle." Logan deadpanned, and jumped out the nearest window.  
Bucky swore and followed him, catching a passing drone and riding it down. "I love you too, you _fucking asshole_."


End file.
